


Demands of Her Lady

by theLilyBird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull and the Lady Inquisitor are good friends, then the Qunari come a knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grace and Ale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of Part Two to A Goddess of Fire and Blood and Death, you should probably read that first. This is kind of weird and choppy, just so you know.

Lady Trevelyan took on the role of Inquisitor with a kind of grace that made it seem as if she were born to it. They had discussed the role before and she said  _ we have Cassandra _ . Now they had  _ her. _

 

Bull noted a change in the way she carried herself. While she had always walked with grace and beauty before; she now walked with an air of unmistakable importance  _ and  _ grace and beauty.

 

The woman was  _ made _ to tempt him.

 

He had dressed her in mercenary garb and brought her to meet a couple of Inquisition soldiers. Afterward she had looked at him strangely but thanked him for the opportunity. 

 

“Do you see me like that?” she questioned him the next day.

 

It took him a moment to understand what she had meant. “Like what?” he asked.

 

“Like more than I am. Like someone otherworldly. Like a symbol and not a person,” she said, her eyes intent on him. Up close they were shockingly green and again he was reminded of the Seheron forests.

 

He wasn't going to  _ lie  _ to her, but he wasn't going to tell the exact truth either. “I see you as yourself,” he told her. “You're a woman thrust suddenly into a position of great power. You handle it well, but it weighs on you. You have a lot on your shoulders.”

 

She nodded, “Thank you.”

 

After that they seemed to slip into a quiet friendship. She would come sit with him to read reports, her legs draped across his lap. Often she would bring him hot cocoa and tell him about things that were bugging her at the time.

 

_ Vivienne can't seem to understand why I want to keep Cole around. Cassandra and Varric went at each other and now they're not speaking. Hawke seems so sullen. Will that happen to me when this is over? _

 

Sometimes he'd work out the knots in her calves and bask in the little whimpers of pleasure she let slip.

 

He became a safe haven for her and he liked it; liked spending time with her as she did nothing in particular. 

 

“You should come have drinks with me and the Chargers tonight,” he said to her as she read reports.

 

She smiled and peaked over the papers at him, “Yeah? I'd like that.”

 

The Chargers liked her and she seemed to feel the same. They shared drinks and stories. When she said she needed to retire Bull offered to take her back to her quarters.

 

Inquisitor Trevelyan stared at the stairs like they had personally offended her.

 

“You okay boss?” he asked. He'd helped her to the stairs leading up to the Keep by letting her lean on him for support.

 

She didn't answer, just stared at the stairs more intently.

 

Bull sighed and scooped her up into his arms as he had that day in the snow.

 

An undignified squeak escaped her and he laughed. 

 

He carried her up the stairs, through the keep, and into her quarters before setting her down by her bed.

 

“Nice place you got, boss,” he said, looking around. His eyes caught on the four poster bed with curtains of red velvet. It took all he had not to imagine her naked and wanton in it.

 

She flopped down backwards onto the mattress, “You like it? My room back home had one just like this. In the Circle I had one similar, but it wasn't the same.” She stretched across the blankets and giggled to herself.

 

He had never really heard her talk about her time in the Circle. It made him think it was awful and she wanted to forget about it. If they had four poster beds with velvet curtains it couldn't have been all that bad.

 

She shifted toward her pillows and curled up around them. “You're a good friend, Iron Bull. I like you,” she said softly, drifting toward sleep.

 

He watched her for a moment, wanting to remember the look of peace on her face. Then he left.

  
His bed seemed particularly cold and lonely that night.


	2. Hissrad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter connects to Assumptions for Her Lady and if you wanna read the steamy bits that's where it is.

He remembered the look in her eyes when he said  _ alliance  _ and he couldn't place it. He thought knew her so well and still he couldn't place it.

 

_ This won’t go well,  _ he thought.

 

Inquisitor Trevelyan didn't like Gatt, he could tell that much at least. She watched him carefully and closely as if she expected him to turn on them at any moment. Maybe she did.

 

When the Chargers were in danger and she told him to call for a retreat it all turned south.

 

Bull recognized the golden shimmer in her palm and tried to signal to her  _ no, don't.  _ But then Gatt said it again,  _ hissrad _ .

 

He had never seen her turn on someone so quickly.

 

In an instant her spectral blade extended from her palm and she leveled it at Gatt. “His name is Iron Bull,” she ground out with venom in her voice.

 

Her words made his heart beat fast and his stomach do backflips. It took him a moment to realize she hadn't made move to let the elf go.

 

“It's fine, boss,” he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

 

She turned her head to look at him and softened. Her lips formed  _ sorry  _ but no sound came out as the blade faded into nothing. 

 

Gatt stormed off.

 

* * *

 

 

The assassins had freaked her out. She looked at him like he was a ghost and it was starting to freak  _ him _ out.

“Boss?” he said hesitantly.

Slowly, her eyes drew up to his face and she smiled awkwardly. “Are you alright?” she asked, moving toward him with her hands out as if heal any wounds he might've had.

“Yeah, one of them got me, though. Quick little bastards,” he said, but she seemed to tune him out as she went to work. Her hands glowed golden over the cuts and quickly they faded into little pink welts. 

Her lips formed the word  _ reckless  _ and he tingled with guilt.

“You were expecting them, weren’t you?” she asked when she seemed satisfied with her work.

“Yes,” he told her simply. “I was.”

She nodded slowly while worrying her bottom lip. It was quiet for a long time. 

“Don't do that again,” she said finally, turning and walking away.

His insides felt twisted as he watched her leave. He hated to disappoint her.

 

* * *

 

 

Inquisitor Trevelyan was avoiding him.

More than once he had noted her walking into the tavern just to turn and leave immediately after. She was doing it on purpose. It was driving him absolutely crazy. 

It had begun to rain and hadn't stopped for two days now. The constant downpour was only making him crazier. Trapped indoors and unable to let his emotions out in the form of training, Bull decided he had one option left:  _ sex _ .

One of the tavern girls had been eyeing him constantly during her shifts. She was short with stick straight red hair that fell around her shoulders. Not as beautiful as the Inquisitor by any means, but she needed to feel important and right now he needed to fuck something,  _ hard. _

It was difficult for him to focus and he was grateful she had decided to be on top. His mind kept conjuring images of Inquisitor Trevelyan and he fought himself to keep in the moment. 

The girl was close.

_ What was her name?  _

It wasn't long before she was sprawled out in his bed with a sated look on her face.

Again his mind conjured images of Inquisitor Trevelyan and he let them come. He was tired of fighting it. She was consuming him and he was willing to let her. His mind cried out for her, waking from elaborate dreams, drenched in sweat and half hard.

A knock came from his door and Bull went to answer it.

There she stood, as if his thoughts had summoned her. She looked as glorious as she always did, even drenched from the rain.

It happened so fast he had barely a moment to react. She was in his room and there was a naked woman in his bed. On her face he saw betrayal and gut wrenching sadness.

“Boss…” he tried, but she had none of it and stormed out.

He called after her but she didn't come back.

 

* * *

 

 

Inquisitor Trevelyan had been gone for so long it was beginning to make him worry. What was it now? A week and a half?

He was in the tavern--like he always was--when it happened.

Everyone always went rushing to the gates to greet her when she returned and that's what they did now. The tavern cleared out and he was left alone. Even Krem left him behind.

He needed to see her. But not like that. Not like a dog after his master has left him alone too long.  _ No _ ,  _ not like that.  _

That's how he had ended up in her room, sitting on her bed and admiring how it smelled of her.

When she had come up the stairs he felt he'd lost himself for a moment. As if he had slipped beyond the veil for just a second. She was so beautiful. 

And he had her. Exactly how he wanted her, he had her. Finally. It was a victory he would never forget.

They had finished sometime close to morning but still before sunrise. He had training with the Chargers at sunrise and he told her as much. A chaste kiss was planted on his cheek and he'd left her to sleep.

He caught hell from Krem during training. He had barely slept and a giddy grin wouldn't leave him.

  
It didn't bother him, though. He had gotten to spend the night with his Inquisitor. That was enough for him.


End file.
